staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Lipca 2019
TVP 1 HD 05:15 Natura w Jedynce - Nasz dziwaczny świat odc. 14 (Weird Wonders of the World, s. 02 ep. 6); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:15 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 213 (seria 2. odc. 99) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:05 Elif s.III - odc. 523 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 122 Rydzyna - (N); magazyn 09:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 3/15 - Aukcja, czyli ojciec założyciel - (N); serial komediowy TVP 10:20 Komisarz Alex s.IX - odc. 115 (seria IX odc. 11) - Krzywda dzieci - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 11:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.X - odc. 132 (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 11) - Radar - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:40 Magazyn Rolniczy 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Nasz dziwaczny świat odc. 15 (Weird Wonders of the World, s. 02 ep. 7); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 14:00 Elif s.III - odc. 524 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:35 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /120/; magazyn 16:05 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 214 (seria 2. odc. 100) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3987; teleturniej muzyczny 18:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - 13/108; teleturniej 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 14/108; teleturniej 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Zniewolona - odc. 6 (Krepostnaya); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019) 21:35 Echo serca - odc. 4 - (N) (AD); serial TVP 22:30 Tatuś (Danielle Steel's Daddy) - (N); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:15 Opiekun (Schutzengel (Guardian)) - (N); thriller kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 02:35 Labirynt - odc. 1/7 (Labyrint, 1 dil); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Czechy (2015) 03:50 Labirynt - odc. 2/7 (Labyrint, 2 dil); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Czechy (2015) 05:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997; magazyn 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Koło fortuny - odc 451 ed. 6; teleturniej 05:55 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 32 Niepowodzenia (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Bruchlandungen); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 06:50 Okupacja 1968. Czerwona róża; film dokumentalny 07:20 Familiada s.I - odc. 2223; teleturniej 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (416) 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 213 "Jak myśmy się postarzeli" sezon 11 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2057 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc 452 ed. 6; teleturniej 13:15 Marzę o Tobie - odc. 19 (Melekerin Aski) kraj prod.Turcja (2018) 14:05 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 14:30 Operacja Zdrowie! - /16/ Dermatochirurgia; magazyn medyczny 15:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 134 Krew i woda, część 2 (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Blut und Wasser, Teil 2); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 16:00 Koło fortuny - odc 453 ed. 6; teleturniej 16:35 Familiada s.I - odc. 2224; teleturniej 17:10 Więzień miłości - odc 98 (Adini Sen Koy) kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 712 T jak tato - (N); serial TVP 19:35 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 112 "Gips" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Kino relaks - Mów mi Vincent (St. Vincent); komedia kraj prod.USA (2014) 22:00 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (1) Stalowa Wola; koncert 23:30 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (2) Stalowa Wola; koncert 00:50 Prowokacja (Today You Die) - (N); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 02:30 Ulotna nadzieja (Hope Floats) kraj prod.USA (1998) 04:35 Kontakt - odc. 5/8 (Contact); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2016) 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 57 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 57) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Sprawa dla reportera - (N) 10:00 Poznaj Podkarpackie - Krosno, Young Arts Festival; magazyn 10:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 12.07 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 10:45 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - Ciasto drożdżowe; magazyn kulinarny 11:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 247 - Naleśnik nadziewany aromatycznym sosem z karkówką w postaci mini szaszłyka; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Czarna Perła - Odc 24/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 12:10 Poznaj Podkarpackie - Krosno, Young Arts Festival; magazyn 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 57 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 57) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 16:25 Pogoda - 12.07 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - Ciasto drożdżowe; magazyn kulinarny 20:15 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 247 - Naleśnik nadziewany aromatycznym sosem z karkówką w postaci mini szaszłyka; magazyn kulinarny 20:30 Moja Praca; magazyn 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:30 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 21:50 Sport w weekend; magazyn sportowy 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 12.07 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 ALARM!; magazyn 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 Czarna Perła - Odc 24/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 00:50 Być jak Angelina Jolie; reportaż 01:05 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż 01:40 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 58 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 58) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 02:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:15 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 05:30 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - Ciasto drożdżowe; magazyn kulinarny 05:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 247 - Naleśnik nadziewany aromatycznym sosem z karkówką w postaci mini szaszłyka; magazyn kulinarny 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Opole 06:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 57 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 57) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie poranne 07:10 Pogoda - poranna 07:15 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 10 - Smok Wawelski; film animowany 07:30 Domisie - Miły uśmiech 07:55 Janka - odc. 3 - Alaska contra Hera (Alaska contra Hera); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989) 08:25 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - Skarby podkarpackiej przyrody cz. II; cykl reportaży 08:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Westerplatte; reportaż 08:55 Sekrety świata - Iaido (jap. sztuka walki mieczem) - odc. 10); felieton 09:05 Sprawa dla reportera - (N) 10:00 Poznaj Podkarpackie - Krosno, Young Arts Festival; magazyn 10:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda-1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 10:45 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - Ciasto drożdżowe; magazyn kulinarny 11:00 Wiedz i mądrze jedz odc. 1; magazyn 11:20 Czarna Perła - Odc 24/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 12:10 Poznaj Podkarpackie - Krosno, Young Arts Festival; magazyn 12:30 Kurier Opolski - wydanie popołudniowe 12:45 Ginące zawody - odc. 23 Nad brzegiem rzeki; reportaż 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 Dyrekcja - Nowe Miasto; film animowany 14:50 Wiadomości w języku polskim - odc. 4 (odc. 4) kraj prod.Czechy (2019) 15:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 57 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 57) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 16:25 Pogoda-2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż 17:30 Kurier Opolski - Flesz 17:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /20/ - "Babę zesłał Bóg" - Renata Przemyk 17:45 Onkoczujni - Onkoczujni odc. 6 Opole; magazyn medyczny 18:00 Warmia i Mazury nieznane Leksykonik - odc. 26 18:05 Czytanie puszczy - Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 6 Pikutek chce...; reportaż 18:30 Kurier Opolski - wydanie główne; magazyn 18:50 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski 18:53 Pogoda 18:55 Rozmowa Dnia; rozmowa 19:10 Tajemnice początków Polski - Miasto zatopionych bogów; cykl dokumentalny 19:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (10) Kudowa Zdrój; felieton 20:00 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - Ciasto drożdżowe; magazyn kulinarny 20:15 Wiedz i mądrze jedz odc. 1; magazyn 20:30 Moja Praca; magazyn 21:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 21:20 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski 21:23 Pogoda 21:30 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 21:50 Sport w weekend; magazyn sportowy 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda-3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 ALARM!; magazyn 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 Czarna Perła - Odc 24/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 00:50 Być jak Angelina Jolie; reportaż 01:05 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż 01:40 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 58 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 58) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 02:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:15 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:25 Pogoda-3 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 05:30 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - Ciasto drożdżowe; magazyn kulinarny 05:45 Wiedz i mądrze jedz odc. 1; magazyn Polsat HD 4:55 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 5:40 Telezakupy TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 6:00 Nowy dzień - program informacyjny 8:45 SuperPies (15) - magazyn poradnikowy 9:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (27) - serial paradokumentalny 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (660) - serial paradokumentalny 11:45 Gliniarze (221) - serial paradokumentalny 12:40 Trudne sprawy (542) - serial paradokumentalny 13:40 Sekrety rodziny (83) - serial paradokumentalny 14:40 Dlaczego ja? (413) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Gliniarze (260) - serial paradokumentalny 17:40 Sekrety rodziny (84) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (498) - serial komediowy 20:10 X-Men: Pierwsza klasa - film SF, USA 2011 22:55 Conan Barbarzyńca - film fantasy, USA 1982 1:40 Charlie i Boots - komedia przygodowa, Australia 2009 3:45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 5:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:40 Mango - telezakupy 6:55 Szkoła (436) - serial paradokumentalny 7:50 Doradca smaku: Amerykański burger (35) - magazyn kulinarny 8:00 19+ (341) - serial paradokumentalny 8:30 19+ (342) - serial paradokumentalny 9:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Puck, Paradis (10) - program rozrywkowy 10:00 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Diler (1136) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Szkoła przetrwania (1137) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 SOS. Ekipy w akcji (28/60) - serial paradokumentalny 12:30 Ukryta prawda (693) - serial paradokumentalny 13:30 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Nowa rodzina (1139) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Strzelanina w dyskotece (1140) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Ciągowice, Restauracja Euforia (6) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Szkoła (437) - serial paradokumentalny 17:00 SOS. Ekipy w akcji (29) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Ukryta prawda (694) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:45 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Interstellar - film SF, Kanada/Wielka Brytania/USA 2014 23:30 Człowiek o żelaznych pięściach - film przygodowy, Hongkong/USA 2012 1:35 Kuba Wojewódzki (13-ost.) - talk-show 2:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:55 NOC Magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 HD 6:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (4) - serial przygodowy 7:05 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata (49) - serial animowany 7:35 Dragon Ball Super (71) - serial anime 8:00 Nasz nowy dom (66) - reality show 9:00 Septagon (15) - serial kryminalny 10:00 Anatomia głupoty (14) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Anatomia głupoty (15) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Sekrety sąsiadów (55) - serial obyczajowy 11:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (56) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 9. miesiąc (14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:00 Detektywi w akcji (75) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (523) - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (15) - serial kryminalny 17:00 Przeklęta (2) - telenowela 18:00 Septagon (16) - serial kryminalny 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (524) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Gwiazdy Kabaretu (18) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny (281) - serial kryminalny 22:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny (282) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Czas śmierci - horror, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2002 1:05 Zagadkowe zgony 2 (12) - serial dokumentalny 1:35 Zagadkowe zgony (13) - serial dokumentalny 2:00 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 2:40 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 3:40 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 4:40 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 5:45 Telezakupy TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy TVN 7 HD 5:10 Szkoła (22) - serial paradokumentalny 6:10 Ukryta prawda (629) - serial paradokumentalny 7:10 Sąd rodzinny (113) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:10 Szpital (311) - serial paradokumentalny 9:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (150) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:15 Mango - telezakupy 11:55 Ukryta prawda (375) - serial paradokumentalny 12:55 Sąd rodzinny (114) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (151) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Szpital (312) - serial paradokumentalny 15:55 Kości (9/22) - serial kryminalny 16:55 Dr House (5/22) - serial obyczajowy 17:55 Kryminalni 3: Poniżej zera (3/14) - serial kryminalny 19:00 Żony Hollywood 3 (10/12) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów 2 - komedia, USA 2008 22:35 Król Skorpion - film przygodowy, Belgia/Niemcy/USA 2002 0:25 Zagubieni (23/25) - serial przygodowy 1:20 Druga strona medalu 4: Monika Palikot (6/8) - talk-show 1:45 Druga strona medalu 4: Weronika Marczuk (8-ost.) - talk-show 2:15 Druga strona medalu: Jolanta Szczypińska (1/8) - talk-show 2:45 NOC Magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:55 Druga strona medalu: Anna Domińska z domu Wałęsa (2/8) - talk-show 5:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls HD 6:00 Zbuntowany anioł (262) - telenowela 7:00 Na wariackich papierach: Narzeczona Tuppermana (16) - serial sensacyjny 8:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (140) - serial obyczajowy 9:00 Rodzinny interes: Irokez (40) - serial obyczajowy 10:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 5 (105) - serial fantasy 11:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 5 (106) - serial fantasy 12:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny: Cień (5) - serial sensacyjny 13:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny: Pod presją (6) - serial sensacyjny 14:00 Łowcy skarbów (15) - serial przygodowy 15:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (118) - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Rodzinny interes: Irokez (40) - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Rodzinny interes: Ucieczka kochanków (41) - serial obyczajowy 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (140) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (141) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Człowiek pies - dramat sensacyjny, Francja/Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 21:55 22 kule - film sensacyjny, Francja 2010 0:10 Nieuchronna sprawiedliwość - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2014 2:05 Zobacz to!: Rodzinny interes: Irokez (40) - serial obyczajowy 3:05 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Lekcja religii (6) - serial dokumentalny 3:45 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 4:20 Z archiwum policji (13-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 4:50 Dyżur 2 (27) - serial dokumentalny 5:15 Z archiwum policji (13-ost.) - serial dokumentalny Puls 2 HD 5:50 Ale numer! (31) - program rozrywkowy 6:10 Ale numer! (32) - program rozrywkowy 6:50 Zaczarowany ołówek: Na skraju przepaści (21) - serial animowany 7:00 Reksio: Reksio strażak (7) - serial animowany 7:15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka: Zdobywcy przestworzy (10) - serial animowany 7:25 Przytul mnie: Czasem (2) - serial animowany 7:30 Przytul mnie: Operacja weekend (3) - serial animowany 7:40 Monchhichi: Złapać złodzieja (25) - serial animowany 8:00 Marta mówi 2: Reporter Marta/ Olbrzymia dynia (22) - serial animowany 8:35 Tomek i przyjaciele 17: Tomek i jego pług (23) - serial animowany 8:45 Tomek i przyjaciele 17: Wiluś czy Benio? (24) - serial animowany 9:15 Bob Budowniczy 21: Lepiej przyznać się do błędu (3) - serial animowany 9:25 Bob Budowniczy 21: Pierwsza budowla Boba (4) -serial animowany 9:35 Psi Patrol 4: Pieski ratują kosmiczny kamyk/ Pieski ratują swojego burmistrza (17) - serial animowany 10:00 Blaze i megamaszyny: Uciekająca rakieta (19) - serial animowany 10:30 Baranek Shaun: Graffiti (85) - serial animowany 10:35 Baranek Shaun: Kruk (86) - serial animowany 10:50 Grizzly i lemingi: Sporych rozmiarów problem (27) - serial animowany 11:00 Grizzly i lemingi: Niedźwiedzi skarb (28) - serial animowany 11:05 Grizzly i lemingi: W służbie jego Królewskiej Mości (29) - serial animowany 11:10 Grizzly i lemingi: Niedźwiedzia sztuka (30) - serial animowany 11:25 Oggy i karaluchy 5 (61) - serial animowany 11:35 Oggy i karaluchy 5 (62) - serial animowany 11:45 Oggy i karaluchy 5 (63) - serial animowany 12:00 Pixie i Dixie: Lekki jak Jinks (47) - serial animowany 12:05 Pixie i Dixie: Myszy do wynajęcia (48) - serial animowany 12:10 Pixie i Dixie: Spadek (49) - serial animowany 12:40 Yogi - łowca skarbów 3: Tajny agent Miś (6) - serial animowany 13:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów: Zagadka wnętrza Ziemi (1) - serial animowany 13:35 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego: Tygrys/ Pora karmienia/ Polarne zagrożenie (10) - serial animowany 14:10 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego: Dinochrab/ Straszna Tiki/ Prehisteria (11) - serial animowany 14:35 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie: Zdarzyło się w wieczór wigilijny (13) - serial animowany 15:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 2: Ale kosmos/Pożegnanie jesieni (1) - serial animowany 15:35 Krudowie: U zarania dziejów: Krud, który wiedział za dużo/ Zabójczy smrodek (12) - serial animowany 16:10 Krudowie: U zarania dziejów: Tajemnicze zniknięcie (13) - serial animowany 16:35 Fineasz i Ferb: Kolejka/ Fretka traci głowę (1) - serial animowany 17:00 Fineasz i Ferb: Szybcy i fineaszowi/ Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru (2) - serial animowany 17:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Uwierz w bebech/ Ptak zamknięty - ptak szalony (36) - serial animowany 18:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Bezsenny ninja/Wróg u bram (38) - serial animowany 18:35 Psi Patrol 4: Pieski ratują miejską kicię/ Pieski ratują podniebnego surfera (18) - serial animowany 19:00 Blaze i megamaszyny: Epidemia kichania (20) - serial animowany 19:30 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki 3: Gazeciarz (36) - serial animowany 19:40 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki 3: Kontakt (37) - serial animowany 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (131) - serial obyczajowy 21:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (132) - serial obyczajowy 21:55 Puls lata (3) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Następny proszę! (3) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Goło i wesoło 11 (27) - program rozrywkowy 23:35 Goło i wesoło 11 (28) - program rozrywkowy 0:10 Życie na szczycie: Skrępowana, ale nie związana (5) - serial erotyczny 0:50 Życie na szczycie: Babski wieczór (6) - serial erotyczny 1:30 Życie na szczycie: Nokaut (7) - serial erotyczny 2:10 Życie na szczycie: Pierwsza randka (8) - serial erotyczny 2:50 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (118) - serial obyczajowy 3:45 Chiny: Historia i współczesność: Chiny: Cesarstwo Zielonego Krzewu: Hani i sąsiedzi (2-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 4:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Biesiada kurpiowska - miód kurpiowski (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 5:35 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Biesiada wędkarska - karp zatorski (2/10) - serial dokumentalny TV Polonia 06:10 Leśniczówka - odc. 47 - (N) 06:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 48 - (N) 06:55 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /120/; magazyn 07:25 Domisie - Zagubiony list; program dla dzieci 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:00 Polonia 24 11:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:10 W rytmie disco - /3/ Justyna Steczkowska; magazyn muzyczny 12:25 Wiadomości 12:40 Historia jednego obrazu - /26/ Odbicie jasyru Józef Barndt; felieton 12:50 Powroty - /2/; magazyn 13:10 Na sygnale - odc. 216 "Miało być inaczej" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Europejski Stadion Kultury - Rzeszów 2019 - Tulia 15:30 MAŁOPOLSKA NA ROWERY - Beskid Niski 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Baron24 - odc. 10 "Zdrada" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 16:30 Baw się słowami - Poznańskie koziołki s. III; magazyn 16:40 Baw się słowami - Godziny s. III; magazyn 16:50 Domisie - Zagubiony list; program dla dzieci 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /27/ Autoportret w chińskim kaftanie - Leon Wyczółkowski; felieton 17:55 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (2) - Lekarz cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 18:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 28 - (N); telenowela TVP 19:25 Magazyn z Ameryki - /59/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2019) 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Nad jeziorem, odc. 8; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Ratownicy - odc. 5/13 - (N); serial TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn 22:45 Powroty - /2/; magazyn 23:00 Spis treści - Wacław Berent; felieton 23:10 Focus on Poland - (135) 23:30 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 00:15 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 103 Nitra i okolice 00:30 Baron24 - odc. 10 "Zdrada" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 01:00 Magazyn z Ameryki - /59/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2019) 01:20 Domisie - Zagubiony list; program dla dzieci 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Nad jeziorem, odc. 8; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Ratownicy - odc. 5/13 - (N); serial TVP 03:30 Na sygnale - odc. 216 "Miało być inaczej" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:55 Historia jednego obrazu - /27/ Autoportret w chińskim kaftanie - Leon Wyczółkowski; felieton 04:05 Polonia 24 04:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 04:50 Spis treści - Wacław Berent; felieton 05:00 Sierocki na sobotę - odc. 22; program rozrywkowy 05:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /101/ - "Ucieczka z tropiku" - Marek Biliński 05:55 Focus on Poland - (135) 06:10 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 29 Poszukiwanie kolibrów - (N) (AD); magazyn 04:55 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 69 Słoneczna wycinanka 05:15 Domisie - Kuchenni rycerze - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:40 Rodzina Treflików - Kolekcjoner, odc. 43; serial animowany 05:55 Tata Lew - Być albo nie być, odc. 21 (Sein oder nicht Sein); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002) 06:10 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Testament Fileasa Foga, odc. 1; serial animowany 06:20 Reksio - Reksio i kruk, odc. 60; serial animowany 06:30 Miś Uszatek - Ciekawscy; serial animowany 06:45 My Little Pony, seria V - Znaczkowa Mapa część 2, odc. 2 (The Cutie Map Part 2); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2017) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Księga Kory, odc. 72 (Raider of The Lost Bark); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 07:40 Marta mówi! - Marta się boi, odc. 19 (Martha gets Spooked); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 08:05 Robot Trains - Alarm! Na pomoc!, odc. 33 (Emergency! Somebody help!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Ogród Mai, odc. 30 (Maja's Garden); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 08:40 Super Wings - Niespotykany rower, odc. 44 (Wheel Good Time) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Czapka niewidka, odc. 41 (Hat trick) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 09:00 Sąsiedzi - Łóżka, odc. 65 (Postele) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012) 09:15 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 21 - Napad na dyliżans; serial animowany 09:30 Domisie - Szalik dla cioci Domisi - (JM); program dla dzieci 10:00 Mała Marinette - Szkoła w plenerze, odc. 22 (The Hedge School); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 10:15 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 69 Słoneczna wycinanka 10:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... brokuła, odc. 36 (The Day Henry Met... Broccoli); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:40 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... kociołek, odc. 37 (The Day Henry Met... a Cauldron); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:50 Nasze zwierzaki - Farma zwierząt, odc. 60 (Petting Farm); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:05 Wissper - Przyjaciele, odc. 39 (Meerkat Mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 11:15 Wissper - Skacz koniku, skacz!, odc. 40 (Jump Horse Jump!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 11:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wakacje na wsi, odc. 22; serial animowany 11:35 Reksio - Reksio detektyw, odc. 21; serial animowany 11:45 Miś Uszatek - Złoty dzwoneczek, odc. 25; serial animowany 12:00 Shimmer i Shine - Mroźna zabawa/Druga szansa Zety, odc. 36 (Frosty Fun/Zeta in Training); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 12:25 Marta mówi! - Marta buszuje w sklepie, odc. 20 (Martha Runs the Store); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Super Ciuchcia inkognito, odc. 86 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Więcej wiary w siebie, odc. 109 (QUESTION OF CONFIDENCE); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 13:25 Super Wings - Kłopoty z trompo, odc. 97 (The Trouble With Trompos) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Lekcje jazdy, odc. 55 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 13:45 Sąsiedzi - Płytki, odc. 73 (Obkladacky) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012) 14:00 Księga Ksiąg - Jonasz (Jonah); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Cienie, odc. 7 (Shadows, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:40 Tabaluga - Dobrana para, odc. 21 (A Splendid Couple); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 119 Lis i kos 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Bum, pszczoły, bum, odc. 43 (Boom Chicka Bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 15:45 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Wyprawa do zoo, odc. 44 (The Mimiloo Zoo); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 15:55 Owce w sieci - Fajerwerki (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2012) 16:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 30 Wietnamskie smaki - (N) (AD); magazyn 16:15 Inspektor Gadżet - Operacja: hokus pokus, odc. 20 (Operation Hocus Pocus); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:30 A Scooby Doo Show - Zagadka potwora z Bezdennego jeziora, odc. 39 (The Beast is Awake in Bottomless Lake); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977) 17:00 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu (Lego) - Król Węży, odc. 6 (The Snake King); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, USA (2011) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Świnki morskie, odc. 18 (GUINEA PIGS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Wissper - Przyjęcie dla pingwina, odc. 41 (A Penguin Party); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:55 Wissper - Krokodyl na drzewie, odc. 42 (Croc Up A Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria V - Nie ma to jak w domu, odc. 3 (Castle Sweet Castle); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2017) 18:30 Shimmer i Shine - Eliksiry/Na zdrowie, odc. 37 (Potion Control/Feel Better); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Eliksir wzrostu, odc. 30 (Growing Potion) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Szczęśliwe świnki, odc. 55 (Swimming Pigs) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Robot Trains - Nie, Kevin! Tylko nie to!, odc. 35 (No, Kevin, Not again!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Filip ma chandrę, odc. 84 (Flip has got the Blues); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Yakari - Wściekłe wrony, odc. 3 (Thw Angry Crows); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Wiosna przyszła!, odc. 7 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Kosiarka, odc. 82 (Lawnmower); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 20:20 Inspektor Gadżet - Balonowy odlot, odc. 21 (MAD Carpet Ride); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 20:40 Głębia - Bloop, odc. 23 (Bloop); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Australia (2015) 21:05 Supa Strikas - Braterski pojedynek, odc. 21 (Blok/Attak); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 21:30 Wierszyki domowe - Szafa, odc. 11; serial animowany 21:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Komodor, odc. 21 (The Commodore); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 22:05 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 2/7 Karioka - (N); serial TVP 22:50 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 3/7 Julek - (N); serial TVP 23:25 Jak to działa - odc. 151 Hormony - (N) (JM); magazyn 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 Klan - odc. 3255 - (N); telenowela TVP 06:25 Leśniczówka - odc. 25 - (N) 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 128 "Używki są dla mądrych" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 129 "Wigilia" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 08:05 Ranczo s.X - odc. 121 (seria X, odc. 4) - Geny nie kłamią - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 92 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Małolata - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.VII - odc. 93 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Wróżby - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Złote serce - odc. 72 (Coracao d'Ouro, ep. 72) - (N); serial kraj prod.Portugalia (2015) 11:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 24 11:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIII - odc. 169 (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 9) - Portret psychologiczny - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 12:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1431 - (N); serial TVP 13:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 27 (seria III, odc. 1) - Płomień duży i mały - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 28 (seria III, odc. 2) - Powrót demona - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 29 (seria III, odc. 3) - W kleszczach terroryzmu - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (85) Rozum - (N); cykl reportaży 17:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (86) Znachor - (N); cykl reportaży 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIII - odc. 171 (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 11) - Cień podejrzeń - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.X - odc. 122 (seria X, odc. 5) - Wszystko jest teatrem - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 130 "Czyżby koniec?" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 131 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" sezon 6 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W klasztornym garnku - (N); magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18 - Bez instrukcji - (N); serial TVP 22:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 14/18 - Edyta - (N); serial TVP 23:55 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - (N); komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995) 02:15 Różne twarze Alice (MANY FACES OF ALICE, THE); dramat kraj prod.USA (2016) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 12 lipca; felieton 06:55 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.07.1989 07:45 Popielec - odc. 8 - Amnestia - (N); serial TVP 08:50 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc (2); magazyn kulinarny 09:25 Historia Polski - Wielcy znani i nieznani - Portret profesora; film dokumentalny 10:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Martina Bormanna cz. 2 - (N); cykl dokumentalny 10:45 Era kosmiczna: historia NASA - Na Księżyc. odc. 2/4 (The Space Age: NASA's Story); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 11:45 Wojna w eterze - odc. 5/30; felieton 11:55 Czas honoru - odc. 71 "Dzieci Wojny" - (N) (AD); serial TVP 12:55 Dawne światy - odc. 2/8 Maroko, tysiąc lat twórczego rzemiosła (Morocco, a thousand years of creativity); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 14:00 Bizancjum: opowieść o trzech miastach - odc. 3/3 (Byzantium: A Tale of Three Cities); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 15:05 Pearl Harbor - Oskarżeni 1/2 (Pearl Harbour the Untold Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 16:00 Historia Polski - Niezwykłe Dwudziestolecie. Historia gospodarcza II RP - Bankowość odc. 3 16:30 Niezwykłe Dwudziestolecie. Historia gospodarcza II RP - Budowa Gdyni odc. 4 17:05 Poszukiwacze skarbów - Skarby Karaibów odc. 15/16 (odc. 15/16 Treasures of the Caribbean); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014) 17:35 Koło historii - Tak żyć warto było; cykl reportaży 18:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1994 - Wydanie 23; cykl dokumentalny 18:30 Popielec - odc. 9 - Po latach... - (N); serial TVP 20:00 Bitwa o Dom Katolicki. Wydarzenia Zielonogórskie 1960 roku. - (N); film dokumentalny 21:15 Helikoptery w akcji - odc. 4/4 Irak (odc. 4/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 22:15 Niecała nieprawda czyli PRL w DTV - odc. 48; magazyn 22:50 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia oficera operacyjnego w Moskwie; reportaż 23:25 Wojna wietnamska - Bagaż pamięci. Marzec 1973 roku do dziś odc. 10/10 (The Vietnam War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2017) 00:35 Słynne jednostki specjalne - Prawdziwy Braveheart odc. 10/10 (odc. 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 01:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Martina Bormanna cz. 2 - (N); cykl dokumentalny 02:00 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Kwatery Hitlera - (N); cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Z otchłani czasu 03:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.07.1989 03:40 Terytorialsi - odc. 5; cykl reportaży 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:35 Powitanie - Poranek 05:39 Serwis Info Poranek 05:57 Agropogoda - poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Pogoda Info 06:08 Wstaje dzień 06:15 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Wstaje dzień 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:35 Pogoda Info 06:38 Wstaje dzień 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek 06:50 Wstaje dzień 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:06 Pogoda Info 07:09 Wstaje dzień 07:15 Serwis Info Poranek 07:20 Wstaje dzień 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:33 Wstaje dzień 07:50 Agrobiznes - poranek 07:55 Agropogoda 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Minęła 8 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:11 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:03 Minęła 9 - podsumowanie; program publicystyczny 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:51 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:51 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:51 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM) 15:29 Info Dzień 16:19 Pogoda Info 16:25 Info Dzień 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn 18:32 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:42 - Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Forum; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:31 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:07 Pogoda Info 00:20 Wiadomości - (N) 00:48 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 01:15 Forum; program publicystyczny 02:15 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 02:50 W tyle wizji 03:30 Film dla Stasia - (N); film dokumentalny 04:30 Taśmy bezpieki - Rozliczenie zbrodniarzy hitlerowskich po II wojnie światowej 05:00 Taśmy bezpieki - Kulisy Magdalenki 05:36 Agrobiznes 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk 08:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki historii - Biskupin; reportaż 09:10 Białoruski klimat odc. 4; cykl reportaży 09:40 Sauna - (N); film obyczajowy 11:30 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 9/9 - Karuzela; serial TVP 12:30 Dyrektorzy - odc. 1/6 - Swój chłop - (N); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975) 14:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Adrian Panek 14:20 Actus Humanus Nativitas - Farinelli cz. 1; koncert 15:25 Jak zdobyć pieniądze, kobietę i sławę - (N); film TVP 16:25 Nadzieja (Hope) - (N); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011) 18:10 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 2. Zasadzka - (N); serial TVP 18:45 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 3. Mirabelle - (N); serial TVP 19:20 Kronos; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:20 Komediowe lato - Paryż na bosaka (Paris pieds nus) - (N); komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja (2016) 21:50 Blok - FILM; serial dokumentalny TVP 22:55 Polska w akcji - Młode wilki - (N); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 00:35 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 00:55 Kino nocne - Ogród rozkoszy ziemskich (The Garden Of Earthly Delights); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Polska (2003) 02:50 Amerykański epos - Ziemia i krew (Blood & Soil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2017) 03:50 DiVinities - wiersze wizualne cz. 1. Spojrzenie; cykl dokumentalny 03:55 DiVinities - wiersze wizualne cz. 2. Las; cykl dokumentalny 04:00 DiVinities - wiersze wizualne cz. 3. Koło zamachowe; cykl dokumentalny 04:05 DiVinities - wiersze wizualne cz. 4. Jezioro łabędzie; cykl dokumentalny 04:10 DiVinities - wiersze wizualne cz. 5 Piruet; cykl dokumentalny 04:15 DiVinities - wiersze wizualne cz. 6. Mydło; cykl dokumentalny 04:19 DiVinities - wiersze wizualne cz. 7. Ofelia; cykl dokumentalny 04:20 DiVinities - wiersze wizualne cz. 8. Tempesta; cykl dokumentalny 04:25 DiVinities - wiersze wizualne cz. 9. Doris; cykl dokumentalny 04:30 DiVinities - wiersze wizualne cz. 10. Napompuj mnie; cykl dokumentalny 04:34 DiVinities - wiersze wizualne cz. 11. Mężczyźni; cykl dokumentalny 04:40 DiVinities - wiersze wizualne cz. 12. Sąd ostateczny; cykl dokumentalny 04:55 Teledyski 05:30 Afisz kulturalny - AFISZ EXTRA 11 - 12 LIPCA 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Niemcy - Dolna Saksonia - Na saksy (14); magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Trzy mięsa na grilla - (N); magazyn kulinarny 07:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (48) 08:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 96 Konstancin - Jeziorna - (N); magazyn 09:10 Koło fortuny - odc 393 ed. 6; teleturniej 09:45 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 5; reality show 10:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /91/ - "Radość o poranku" - Grupa I 10:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /53/ - "Jeszcze będzie przepięknie" - Tilt 11:00 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 52 Polskie cuda natury - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 11:35 Święta wojna - Koniec świata (257); serial komediowy TVP 12:10 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - 1 13:10 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - 2 14:10 Śpiewające fortepiany - (49) 15:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami. Ducholand (1) - (N); widowisko 16:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami. Ducholand reaktywacja (2) - (N); widowisko 17:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark - Neo - Nówka i goście /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wiosenny śledź z Zalewu - (N); magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mongolia, 1958 (48) - (N); cykl reportaży 19:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - W drodze (15) - (N) (AD); magazyn kulinarny 19:55 Święta wojna - (258) Hany - Many; serial komediowy TVP 20:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (50) 21:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 192; teleturniej 22:35 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /57/; teleturniej 23:35 Dzięki Bogu już weekend s.III - (33); program rozrywkowy 00:40 Koło fortuny - odc 392 ed. 6; teleturniej 01:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo (1) Seks - (N); widowisko rozrywkowe 02:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo (2) Sport - (N); widowisko rozrywkowe 03:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo (3) Chwila relaksu - (N); widowisko rozrywkowe 04:25 Rozrywka Retro - Na festiwalowej scenie - Irena Santor /cz. 2/; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 21/75 - Ostre klimaty; serial komediowy TVP 06:15 Na sygnale - odc. 101 "Dobry człowiek" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:45 Na sygnale - odc. 102 "Nadzieja" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:15 W labiryncie - Kłopoty z zapalaniem; serial TVP 07:50 W labiryncie - Sama w pustym domu; serial TVP 08:30 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1090; serial TVP 09:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 24 - (N); serial TVP 09:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 25 - (N); serial TVP 10:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 130 "Czyżby koniec?" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 131 "Dziadkowie kontratakują" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 102 (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:35 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 103 (seria VIII, odc. 12) - Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 245 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 7) - Salowy - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 246 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 8) - Polowanie na jelenie - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 15:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 328 Rysownik roku; serial TVP 16:20 Na sygnale - odc. 102 "Nadzieja" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:50 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 104 (seria VIII, odc. 13) - Wielkie otwarcie - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 105 (seria IX, odc. 1) - Nowe wyzwania - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:50 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 132 "Powrót" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 247 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 9) - Wyzwolenie Łazarza - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.III - odc. 43 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 13) - Konkurs tańca - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 106 (seria IX, odc. 2) - Bardzo krótkie kariery - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:15 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 107 (seria IX, odc. 3) - W szponach zdrowia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 248 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 10) - Wina - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 23:55 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew - (N); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 01:50 Ekstradycja 2 - odc. 7/9 - (N); serial TVP 02:55 W labiryncie - Kłopoty z zapalaniem; serial TVP 03:35 W labiryncie - Sama w pustym domu; serial TVP 04:10 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1090; serial TVP 05:05 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 130 "Czyżby koniec?" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:10 RETRO TVP SPORT; magazyn 08:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Narodów Final Six: Iran - Polska 10:10 Lekkoatletyka - ME do lat 23 - Szwecja dz. 2 - sesja poranna (ME do lat 23 - Szwecja dz. 2 - sesja poranna) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 12:50 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night - Rzeszów: MATYJA - STĘPIEŃ 13:50 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Europy, 1.runda (1): Dunajska Streda - Cracovia (Eliminacje Ligi Europy, 1.runda (1): Dunajska Streda - Cracovia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 15:55 Lekkoatletyka - ME do lat 23 - Szwecja dz. 2 - sesja popołudniowa (ME do lat 23 - Szwecja dz. 2 - sesja popołudniowa) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 19:55 Boks - Gala Knock Out Boxing Night - Rzeszów: Różański - Izu 20:55 RING TVP SPORT; magazyn 21:55 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 22:35 Sporty walki - Gala MMA One Championship (1: Masters of Destin) 00:15 Sporty walki - Gala MMA Celtic Gladiator w Bielsku - Białej 02:30 Sporty walki - Gala MMA - Rocky Warriors Cartel 04:50 Boks - Zawodowa gala w Rydze WBSS, o tytuł mistrza świata WBO: Krzysztof Głowacki - Mairis Briedis 05:10 Zakończenie dnia HGTV HD 6:05 Maja w ogrodzie 11 (50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 6:35 Maja w ogrodzie 11 (51) - magazyn ogrodniczy 7:05 Nowa Maja w ogrodzie (38/40) - magazyn ogrodniczy 7:35 Nowa Maja w ogrodzie (26/37) - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:10 Nowa Maja w ogrodzie (19) - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:40 Akademia ogrodnika (19) - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:45 Nowe życie na wyspie 6 (1) - program rozrywkowy 9:15 Remontujemy dom na plaży 2 (4/13) - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Wielkie remonty (10/14) - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Wielkie remonty (9/14) - program rozrywkowy 11:15 Ogródkowe trio (1) - reality show 12:15 Dom nie do znudzenia 4 (12/13) - magazyn poradnikowy 12:45 Dom nie do znudzenia 4 (10/13) - magazyn poradnikowy 13:15 Podwórkowa reaktywacja 11 (4/13) - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Kupujemy dom nad jeziorem 5 (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 14:15 Pierwszy remont 4 (5/14) - serial dokumentalny 14:45 Zarobić na remoncie (13/15) - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Nowe życie na wyspie 6 (2/14) - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Polowanie na ogród 2 (1) - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Domy z potencjałem (8/13) - program rozrywkowy 17:15 Polowanie na kuchnie (10) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Łowcy domów do remontu 13 (6/13) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Łowcy domów do remontu (6/13) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Walka o remont 13 (7/13) - reality show 20:30 Minidomy w raju (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Walka o kuchnię 7 (12/13) - reality show 21:30 Walka o kuchnię 7 (11/13) - reality show 22:00 Dorota inspiruje (2/8) - reality show 23:00 Zgłoś remont 3 (8/10) - program rozrywkowy 0:00 Szybki dom (1/4) - reality show 0:30 Zarobić na remoncie - Atlanta (2/14) - program rozrywkowy 1:00 Na ratunek starym domom 2 (10/14) - serial dokumentalny 1:30 Niech wygra dom 4 (3/8) - program rozrywkowy 2:05 Maja w ogrodzie 13 (25) - magazyn ogrodniczy 2:35 Maja w ogrodzie 13 (26) - magazyn ogrodniczy 3:05 Maja w ogrodzie 12 (45) - magazyn ogrodniczy 3:35 Maja w ogrodzie 12 (46) - magazyn ogrodniczy 4:05 Maja w ogrodzie 9 (43) - magazyn ogrodniczy 4:35 Maja w ogrodzie 9 (44) - magazyn ogrodniczy 5:05 Maja w ogrodzie 13 (25) - magazyn ogrodniczy 5:35 Maja w ogrodzie 13 (26) - magazyn ogrodniczy Food Network 6:15 Twój portfel - nasza dieta (8/14) - magazyn 6:45 Makłowicz w drodze (7/10) - magazyn kulinarny 7:15 10 zadań specjalnych Michela Morana (10) - program rozrywkowy 7:45 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy (9/23) - magazyn kulinarny 8:15 Najlepszy cukiernik Ameryki (2/6) - magazyn kulinarny 9:15 Molly gotuje na farmie (4/13) - magazyn kulinarny 9:45 Kulinarny rejs po Polsce (16/27) - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Patenciary (8) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Teraz kuchnia (10) - magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Z gruntu zdrowo (1/6) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:45 Makłowicz w drodze 3 (4/11) - magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Sexy kuchnia Magdy Gessler (1/8) - magazyn kulinarny 12:45 MasterChef (11/14) - program rozrywkowy 14:10 Jedzenie w trasie (1/6) - magazyn kulinarny 15:15 Tajemniczy klient (4/13) - magazyn kulinarny 15:45 Kuchnia dla odważnych (1/8) - magazyn kulinarny 16:15 Kuchenne rewolucje - program rozrywkowy 17:15 Ugotowani (24) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 17:50 MasterChef Junior (4/10) - program rozrywkowy 19:15 Sexy kuchnia Magdy Gessler (8) - magazyn kulinarny 19:45 Kuchenne rewolucje - program rozrywkowy 20:45 Najbrudniejsze restauracje (2/7) - reality show 21:15 Cukiernicze rewolucje (4/6) - reality show 22:15 Najlepszy kucharz w mieście (6) - reality show 23:15 Ugotowani (24) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 23:50 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji (9/20) - serial dokumentalny 0:50 Człowiek kontra jedzenie (9/18) - magazyn kulinarny 1:20 Smaki świata w jeden dzień (5/8) - reality show 2:20 Akcja: Restauracja! (6/7) - reality show 3:20 Posiekani (5/8) - teleturniej kulinarny 4:20 Jak zrobić biznes na jedzeniu (1/8) - magazyn poradnikowy 5:20 Kobieta na Dzikim Zachodzie (3) - magazyn kulinarny Travel Channel 5:50 Ekstremalne kampery (1/4) - serial dokumentalny 6:50 Wielka, szalona rodzinna przygoda (2/9) - serial dokumentalny 7:50 Świat według... (8/14) - serial dokumentalny 8:20 Jestem z Polski (1/6) - serial dokumentalny 9:20 Świat szeroko otwarty (10/30) - serial dokumentalny 9:50 Kobieta na krańcu świata (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 10:20 COOL gadżet (6/8) - program rozrywkowy 10:50 COOL gadżet (7/8) - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów (13-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 11:50 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów (2/13) - serial dokumentalny 12:50 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 13:20 Ekskluzywne kampery (2/13) - serial dokumentalny 13:50 Walka o bagaż (10/26) - serial dokumentalny 14:20 Cała prawda o Iron Majdan (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Jestem z Polski (9-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 15:50 Smakuj świat z Pascalem (8-ost.) - reality show 16:20 Smakuj świat z Pascalem (1/2) - reality show 16:50 COOL gadżet (6/8) - program rozrywkowy 17:20 COOL gadżet (7/8) - program rozrywkowy 17:50 Kobieta na krańcu świata (5/9) - serial dokumentalny 18:25 Niezwykłe Stany Prokopa (1/5) - program rozrywkowy 18:55 Niezwykłe Stany Prokopa (2/5) - program rozrywkowy 19:25 Niezwykłe Stany Prokopa (3/5) - program rozrywkowy 19:55 Niezwykłe Stany Prokopa (4/5) - program rozrywkowy 20:25 Mój przewodnik po...: Czarnogórze - program rozrywkowy 20:55 Święte miejsca (3/4) - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Szokujące potrawy (6-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 22:50 Legendarne miejscówki (11/14) - serial dokumentalny 23:20 Człowiek kontra świat (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 0:20 Seksowne plaże z Bridget (10/13) - serial dokumentalny 1:20 Na gapę przez świat (4/6) - serial dokumentalny 2:20 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 2:50 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów (4/13) - serial dokumentalny 3:20 Budowa na krańcu Alaski (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 4:20 Muzealne tajemnice (5/13) - serial dokumentalny 5:20 Magik (2/8) - program rozrywkowy TVM HD 07:30 TVAM News - SkedaSajf 08:15 Ras imb ras - SkedaSajf 08:45 Puffle Town - SkedaSajf 09:00 Il-Kamp - SkedaSajf 09:15 Puffle Town - SkedaSajf 09:30 Andy's Adventures - SkedaSafe 09:45 Puffle Town - SkedaSajf 10:00 Stili - SkedaSajf 10:30 Madagaskar - SkedaSajf 11:15 Nieruchomość Malta - SkedaSalf 12:00 Malta Telewizja Aktualności 12:30 Człowiek - SkedaSajf 13:15 Kultura rolna nasz kraj - SkedaSajf 14:00 DOC - SkedaSajf 14:15 Aukcja - SkedaSajf 15:00 powtarzanie 16:00 Wiadomości w skrócie 16:00 powtarzanie 17:20 Valletta - SkedaSajf 18:15 Zbadać, co jemy 19:15 Saffi - SkedaSajf 19:45 Superstar Loteria 20:00 Malta Telewizja Aktualności 20:50 Podróżnych - SkedaSajf 20:50 Miss Univers - Live 22:00 tvm.com.mt Nagłówki wiadomości 23:15 Wiadomości w skrócie TVM 2 HD 07:00 TVAM News - SkedaSajf 07:30 Villa Sunset - SkedaSajf 08:30 Ilsienna - SkedaSajf 09:00 MEA - SkedaSajf 09:30 Styl życia Paqpaq - SkedaSajf 10:00 Zarezerwować nasze życie - SkedaSajf 10:30 Awtokura - SkedaSajf 11:00 Lato Xtra - SkedaSajf 12:00 EuroNews 13:00 Przyjaciele i Wrogowie - SkedaSajf 15:15 Gourmet - SkedaSajf 16:00 O nas - SkedaSajf 17:15 EuroNews 17:45 Storjografija - SkedaSajf 18:15 Puffle Town - SkedaSajf 18:30 Il-Kamp - SkedaSajf 18:45 Puffle Town - SkedaSajf 19:00 Andy's Pre Historic Animals 19:00 Andy's Adventures - SkedaSafe 19:15 Puffle Town - SkedaSajf 19:45 Podpłynąć 21:00 Krok po kroku do Auschwitz - SkedaSajf 21:30 Gozo dzisiaj - SkedaSajf 22:00 Aktualności w języku angielskim 22:05 Vigilante - SkedaSajf